


Stuffed

by kmandofan90



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: CNC (consensual non-consent), Cock Warming, Exhibitionism, Multi, Oral Sex, PIV Sex, PWP, Public Sex, Reader Insert, Reader called kitten, Threesome - F/M/M, Unprotected Sex, Use of Safe Word, Use of sex toy, breeding fetish, cum kink, light degradation, the helmet comes off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmandofan90/pseuds/kmandofan90
Summary: Mandalorian!Reader is ready to start a family of her own. She asks Paz Vizsla and Din Djarin to help her out making said family. [Smut fic]
Relationships: Din Djarin x reader, Paz Vizsla x Reader, din djarin x reader x paz vizsla
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	Stuffed

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairings:** Reader x Din Djarin, Reader x Paz Vizsla, Paz Vizsla x Reader x Din Djarin  
>  **Wordcount:** 8k+ 🙃🙃🙃  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Warnings:** This is definitely a lot rougher than I normally write. This is tagged CNC for a reason!
> 
> **[Posted on Tumblr @anxiety-riddled-mando on 11/20/2020.]**

“You’re both too old for that,” you announce to Paz and Din, watching as their heads snap up.

“What?” Din asks as you silently laugh to yourself.

“You said you wanted to make a baby,” you respond. “At your age, you probably need those herbal teas. And don’t get me started on _you,_ Paz. You’re ancient. Can you even keep it hard?”

“Don’t you run your mouth,” Paz warns quietly.

A low tendril of heat starts to curl low in your belly as you hear the warning in his voice. _Shut your mouth, or I will prove you wrong_. You lean back on your hands, tilting your head as the two men watch you from the other side of the cargo bay.

“I’m _not_ ,” you respond. “I’m just telling the truth. Us young tradespeople need competent warriors to raise the next generation with. You two are past your prime.”

“Kitten,” Din warns, a low growl in his voice.

You smile to yourself under your helmet. These two have just reached their prime as hunters. They know it, and they know _you_ know it. Din and Paz exchange a silent glance between themselves. Lifting one hand, you plant it on your lower belly, watching as Paz’s head tilts downward, pointedly watching you slide your hand up and down, as if caressing a baby bump. If there is one thing that never fails to get a Mandalorian’s attention, it is a pregnant belly.

“If I am going to go through nine months of pregnancy, it wouldn’t be for two ancient fuckers like you two,” you say casually. “I’ll be fertile soon, so I need to be very picky about who I sleep with. I’m thinking maybe Dezha? Mathias?”

When Paz growls, you grin. Dezha is _older_ than him, and Mathias is pretty close to Din’s age. You swing your legs back and forth casually, tilting your helmet slightly in what you hope they interpret as flirtation.

“Do you have any opinions, Din?”

Din comes forward a step, tension radiating through every part of his body.

“I might have an idea,” he says, as Paz starts to circle around you.

You slide your hand down toward your crotch as you spread your knees for Din. His next step falters ever so slightly.

“You know a warrior who can breed a woman properly?” you ask in mock surprise as he comes closer, almost hesitating.

“Do you actually want a kid?” Din asks flatly. He’s so hard you can see the outline of his cock through his trousers.

“I’ll be ovulating this week,” you say, sliding off the table and onto your feet.

Paz and Din exchange a look before turning their attention to you.

“I just need to find a warrior worthy of my time,” you say with a grin. “Certainly not either of you two ancient bastards.”

With those words, you dart for the open doorway, and laugh as you hear Paz curse. Heavy footsteps follow you as you bolt toward the cover of the trees. Unfortunately, you seem to have forgotten that both warriors have jetpacks, and you do not. Din lands a few meters in front of you, cutting you off from escape. In that moment of distraction, Paz catches up to you and grabs you. Firmly, he turns you around to face him, the fingers of one hand looped around your belt and the others under your chin. He tilts your face up to his.

“Kitten, I am not playing games with you,” he growls darkly, sending a low throb of pleasure shooting deep in your belly. “If you keep mouthing off, you’re going to end up pregnant.”

“There’s no way you could ever knock me up,” you say to Paz. “At your age, you’re shooting dust, aren’t you?”

“I’m not joking,” Paz says flatly, fingers tightening in warning.

“Neither am I,” you tell him. “I’m ready for a baby, and I want the two of you to take turns with me.”

“Did you hear that, Din?” Paz asks.

“Sure did,” Din says.

“Tell me what you’ve been fantasizing about, kitten,” Paz murmurs, loosening his grip around your chin.

Swallowing, you work up the courage to tell the two men exactly what you want from them.

“I’ve been masturbating for months now, thinking about the two of you,” you say shyly. “Taking turns using my body like you’re paying me for it. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve come around my fingers to the thoughts of you two fucking me while I struggle, while I beg you to not finish in me.”

You aren’t quite sure what Din or Paz are into, so degradation and playing around with unwanted impregnation might be out of what they are willing to give. _Shit_. You are on the verge of apologizing when Din speaks up.

“Kitten,” he breathes. “You have such a vivid imagination.”

“I genuinely want to be bred,” you whisper meekly, looking down as you suddenly lose your courage. “But I want to be _taken_. I don’t want you to _ask_.”

Paz tilts your face up toward his, fingers as light as feathers on your chin.

“I’d be happy to put a baby in you,” Paz says. “But let me make one thing clear – I’m not going to hurt you. I have never enjoyed hurting my partners and I never will. If that’s what you’re after, I can’t help you.”

“Nor will I,” Din adds, hands settling at your waist.

“No pain,” you say softly. “Just…rough enough to need a safe word to stop, instead of a no.”

Paz nods slowly.

“That I can agree to,” Paz says, nodding slowly. “Safe word?”

“ _Behot_ ,” you blurt out the first thing on your mind.

“ _Behot_ is the safe word,” Din confirms.

Paz turns you around and shoves you against Din. You let out a squeak of protest as one massive hand encloses both your wrists, Paz’s massive forearm resting lightly on your breasts as he restrains you. He ducks his head down, pressing his helmet against your shoulder.

“You’re going to regret running your mouth, kitten,” he growls.

You struggle against Paz’s firm grip as Din advances, undoing his belt. The sound of leather zipping through his belt buckle makes your knees weak.

“No, not a snowball’s chance on Tatooine,” you snap, kicking at Din’s ankle.

“Normally, I’d just throw you into the sparring rings and smack you around until you shut up,” Din says. “But you…you’re young, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, what about it?” you ask. “What, you afraid I’ll kick your ass?”

“Young means fertile,” Paz says, his arm tightening around you, forcing a little squeak out of you.

“We’ve got a few days before we need to go back home,” Din suggests. “How about we have a little fun with our kitten?”

You wriggle in Paz’s arms. The thought of Paz and Din having their way with you sends a thrill shooting straight through your belly. You watch as Din spreads his cloak on the ground in front of you. Then Paz pushes you down. You land hard on your knees with a grunt. You try to get back up, but Paz keeps you down, wrestling you onto the fabric. He growls with pleasure. No matter how hard you fight, you simply cannot break out of Paz’s grip. His hands are snug around your wrists, but gentle, never painful, as he turns to look at Din.

“Let’s cuff her,” Paz says casually.

Equal measures of arousal and dread fill your belly as Din brings his restraints out. Swiftly, he restrains your wrists behind your back, not giving you the chance to break free. With your hands cuffed behind your back and Din’s hand between your shoulder blades, you can’t move much, so you settle for cursing both men out while Paz kneels behind you.

Then you hear a click and the distinctive hum of a vibroblade activating. You try to twist to see what Paz is doing, but Din keeps you from moving. You feel fabric give way as Paz very carefully slices through the crotch of your pants. Then he wriggles his fingers into the slice in the fabric and yanks it wide open, leaving you feeling cold and exposed.

“You’re already soaking wet,” Paz murmurs.

You hear a faint thump as his gloves land on the cloak next to your head. Two rough, calloused hands settle on your ass cheeks. Then thumbs spread your lower folds wide apart, baring your most private parts for him. Paz lets out a noise of delight.

“Look good?” Din asks.

“Oh, gods, yes,” Paz rumbles out. “So fucking good. Don’t let her move her head.”

You wonder what he’s going to do _until_ you hear him speak again, that feeling of anticipation making your stomach feel weirdly tight.

“Let’s see how good you taste,” Paz says, his rich baritone no longer filtered by his modulator.

You squirm as you feel his breath fan across your vulva, his fingers digging into your plump ass so hard you know there will be bruises there. Paz swipes his tongue across your vulva, making stars dance behind your closed eyelids. A desperate warble escapes you as he draws back.

“You were struggling so much earlier,” Paz croons. “Where’s that fight, kitten?”

You bare your teeth in response and shift your weight, kicking back at him. Paz laughs as you miss him.

“There we go,” he rumbles, leaning in again.

He licks along your slit once more, tracing around your entrance, teasingly dipping the tip of his tongue into you. You buck your hips against his mouth, but Din is quick to pin you back down.

“Fuck you,” you hiss at Paz.

He only hums in response.

“I want a taste of her when you’re done,” Din says over your head.

Paz sucks your clit into his mouth and releases it with a pop that makes you squeal.

“She said she didn’t want this,” Paz comments idly. “But listen to her squealing.”

“I bet she’s already dripping down her thighs,” Din sighs.

Paz ducks his head down. His tongue traces a path from your inner thigh up to your entrance. He chuckles as you try to avoid his tongue. Without warning, Paz thrusts two fingers into your cunt, wrenching a cry of surprise from you.

“Ohh, _fuck_ ,” Paz groans out. “This pussy is _tight_. She’s gonna break my fingers.”

Roughly, he begins pumping his fingers in and out, filling the air with wet, sloppy noises. Then he plunges a third finger into you, making you shriek. Your walls protest the rough treatment, and you moan as each thrust of his calloused digits inside of you sends you spiraling closer and closer to the edge.

“Aww, I can feel your pussy getting all tight,” Paz croons. “Thought you didn’t want us to fuck you, kitten?”

“F-fuck you,” you gasp out, grimacing. “Should fu-fucking _kill_ you – “

Paz pulls his fingers out and wipes your slick onto your thigh, chortling quietly. He gives you a few more long, slow licks, laughing each time you moan.

“Is it my turn?” Din asks.

“Of course,” Paz says. “Drink up, she’s dripping.”

As the two men shuffle around on the cloak, they keep you firmly trapped, not giving you an opportunity to escape. You huff quietly to yourself and resign yourself to the pleasurable torture.

“Look at how _pretty_ ,” Din says with a leer you can hear.

You feel him put his helmet down next to your knee. His voice is like caramel to your ears. Unfortunately, you don’t get a chance to enjoy it as he leans in and begins lapping at your slit, little groans of pleasure escaping him. Then he thrusts his tongue through your lips. Your breath catches in your throat, soft moans escaping you. Din gives you a few more moments on his tongue before withdrawing. Like Paz, he pushes his fingers into you, twisting and scissoring them inside you, as if mapping out your inner walls.

“Fuck,” Din says, and you can hear the grin on his lips. “You weren’t kidding.”

“Imagine how good she’s going to feel around your cock,” Paz suggests.

“Good idea,” Din says.

Din shuffles on the cloak behind you. You hear the whisper of fabric against flesh as he pushes his pants down. One hand wraps around your waist as he pushes forward, pressing the blunt head of his cock against your entrance. Then he starts pushing in slowly, firmly, filling you without giving you a chance to adjust. You sob as he finds the end of you, his cock brushing up against something vaguely uncomfortable.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he stutters out around a harsh pant. “ _Fuck_!”

“Feel good?” Paz asks.

“So. Kriffing. Tight,” Din hisses, punctuating each word with a roll of his hips. “Kitten, how the _fuck_ are you so tight?”

Tears spring to your eyes at how _full_ you are, your walls struggling to take him. Din sets a slow, torturous pace, one that ensures you can feel every single inch of him as he fills you to the brim. Paz trails his hands up from your shoulders to your waist, stroking along your back through your suit. As that familiar heat begins to fill your belly, you realize you might have made a mistake in running your mouth. A very pleasurable mistake, but there is a strong chance you won’t be walking normally for a few days.

“I can feel you squeezing around me,” Din sings down to you. “Are you close, kitten?”

“I thought you didn’t want any of this,” Paz mocks you. “I thought you wanted us to let you go, kitten? I thought you _hated_ the idea of us taking turns fucking you?”

You squirm again as Din’s pace grows rougher. _Shit_ , he’s good. _Too_ good. You’re already about to come and he has barely even gotten started.

“I’m gonna fill this pretty pussy right up,” Din grunts.

A whine escapes you before you can stop it. Paz reaches up and squeezes your hip. Immediately, you know what he’s feeling for. The contraceptive implant. He palpates for a few moments on both sides. A gush of wetness escapes you, pure pleasure filling you at the thought of your warriors breeding you.

“Where’s your contraceptive chip, kitten?” Paz asks. “Or did you not get one, hmm?”

Din increases his pace and force, hips slapping obscenely against your ass. His hand snakes around to your front. Strong fingers begin massaging your clit, little starbursts of pleasure exploding between your thighs. You hit your peak a few moments later, crying out as your walls quiver around his cock. Din’s grunts grow louder, his hands tightening around your hips. He smacks your ass lightly.

“Th-thought you didn’t want us to come in you?” he prompts.

_Oh, right_. You start struggling against him when you’ve regained your bearings.

“No, don’t you dare!” you hiss at him, “Pull out, pull out _now_!”

Din goes stiff, pace stuttering as his cock throbs inside of you, soft groans escaping him. Your eyes drift shut as he pants harshly.

“Company,” Paz warns.

Din puts his helmet on and pulls his pants up. You collapse flat onto your front and roll down onto your side, chest heaving as Din’s spend starts to leak out. Paz does not seem to care about the caravan passing by in the distance. Instead, he reaches over to remove your restraints. The instant you are free, you swing at him, but he anticipates it, catching your wrists and pinning them above your head.

With his other hand, he tugs your chest plate off and tosses it aside. Then he yanks your top open, sending buttons flying every which way. Then Paz pulls out his vibroblade.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” you hiss up at him. “This bra was expensive!”

He tilts his helmet down at you. Fortunately, he listens, and puts the damn blade away. Instead, he pushes your bra up over your tits, making you sigh in relief. Then Paz starts to push in. You howl, writhing in his iron-clad grip. _Fuck_ , he’s huge, almost _too_ big.

You pant harshly, digging your heels into his backside as he rocks forward experimentally. Din keeps watch over the caravan in the distance, polishing his weapon in a clear warning for them to stay the fuck away.

“Fight me, kitten,” Paz urges, “Show me those little claws of yours.”

Weakly, you buck your hips, but that only drives him in deeper, so deep it knocks the breath out of your lungs.

“Does my cock feel so good you can’t think?” Paz asks, faintly mockingly, as he rolls his hips once more. “Like that, my pretty little slut?”

_Fuck_ , you think, as you clamp down around his length. Paz laughs at your reaction as he begins a deep pace, his cock hitting every single spot inside you that screams for friction.

“Fucking hell,” Paz breathes. “Din, how did you _not_ come immediately? She’s squeezing so tight she’s about to push me back out.”

“I thought about your face,” Din lobs back easily, earning a bark of laughter from Paz. “He’s getting closer to us. Think he’s watching.”

“Watching?” you ask sharply, squirming again as alarm fills you. “Paz – “

“What, you don’t like the idea of being watched?” Paz asks, tilting his head down at you.

“Fuck off,” you hiss in response, mortification filling you at his words.

“You’re our woman,” Paz says, trailing a finger down to your breast. He pinches your nipple sharply, making you squeak. “And do you know what we do with fine Mandalorian women like you?”

Oh _fuck,_ you think to yourself, as your cunt gushes in response.

“We breed our women,” Paz continues. “And this _aruetii_ gets to see you do what you were meant to do. Take my cock.”

As you buck your hips and try to dislodge him, Paz keeps you pinned down, a growl of laughter escaping him. He keeps you pinned, his thrusts growing rougher and deeper, invading your body in the most pleasurable of ways.

“Yes,” he hisses, “Fight all you want, kitten, but I’m not going to stop. Not until I’ve filled you up, not until I have bred you.”

As you tilt your head, you can see the caravan is dangerously close by, having slowed down to shamelessly watch the three of you. Din is sitting in front of you, shielding most of your body from his prying eyes, but there is no doubting what is currently happening. Paz tweaks your nipple again.

“Look, he’s watching,” Paz croons.

You clamp down around Paz, looking away from the man in the distance. Paz laughs darkly, tilting your helmet back with one gentle hand, forcing you to look back at the trader. Mortification fills you as you see the unadulterated lust in his eyes.

“If you look closely, I think you’ll see just how appreciative he is,” Paz purrs, and your eyes drop down to confirm the massive bulge in the front of his trousers. “Don’t you like the idea of an _aruetii_ watching you get bred?”

You’re shaking now, your body twisting and writhing as you simultaneously try to fight him off _and_ fuck him back. Paz is a heavy, immovable weight between your thighs and on your body, keeping you spread wide open and helpless to do anything but lay there under him and pray for mercy you know will never come. The trader doesn’t even bother trying to hide the fact that he’s watching. You should be mortified, you think to yourself, but you aren’t. Instead, you’re so aroused you can’t even think straight, your head spinning from the dizzying combination of pleasure and shame of being reduced to this. Silently, you urge the trader to take a seat, to watch as your two warriors take turns ravaging your body.

“Come on, my sweet,” Paz urges.

With a shaking breath, you swallow, and redouble your efforts, bucking your hips in a vain attempt to dislodge him. Paz rides you through your struggles, soothing you with soft, mocking shushing noises. You begin to mouth off at him, trying to hide the fact that you are close to coming, your slick puddling under you on Din’s cloak.

“I swear if I get pregnant, I’m going to fucking kill you!” you howl up at him. “Pull out! PULL OUT!”

Paz laughs. You let out a shriek of rage as you writhe in his grasp. Inexplicably, he lets you go. You hammer your fists against his chest plate, but all you manage to do is make your hands hurt.

“Please – _please_ – I’m begging you, pull out – _pull out_!” you sob up at him.

Paz groans, his pace growing deeper and rougher. You push against his chest plate with all your strength, but he doesn’t even twitch as his body folds over yours. Paz buries his helmet into the crook of your shoulder.

“Oh, kitten,” he moans into your shoulder. “I’m gonna make such a mess in you.”

The thought of Paz flooding your insides breaks you. You let out a high pitched noise as you orgasm, deep shuddering waves of pleasure coursing through you. Paz grunts and lets out a shuddering sigh, his cock throbbing inside you as he fills you with liquid heat.

“Yes, my sweet little slut,” Paz urges. “Milk every last drop out of me.”

Once your orgasm has subsided, you let your legs fall apart onto the cloak, body relaxing under Paz’s comforting warmth. Paz cradles you in his arms, murmuring soft nothings. Warmth fills you at his tender care. You can’t help but to giggle as he nuzzles his helmet against yours, much like a loth-cat would to show their affection.

“Good girl,” he murmurs. “You did so, so good. Real proud of you, kitten.”

The trader stands up. He opens his mouth to speak, but Din cuts him off.

“Fuck off, or I shoot,” Din says flatly.

Wisely, the trader holds both hands up and immediately retreats. Once he is gone, Paz pulls out, and a little whimper escapes you. Paz gives you one last _kov’nyn_ and tucks himself away. As you sit up, Paz gathers your armor, while Din offers his hand to you. You stand. Immediately, their very generous contributions begin to make their way back out, and you make a face under your helmet. Din smacks your ass sharply.

“Get back to the ship,” he says. “I’m hard and I want to – “

Grinning, you bolt away from the ship. Din lets out a curse. You hear him drop the things in his arms as he comes after you. You give escaping your best shot, but you are laughing so hard you can’t breathe. You’re half naked, tits and ass flapping in the wind, trying to escape your lovers. The absurdity is nearly too much for you to handle. Din catches up to you easily. Then he scoops his arms around you and flings you over his shoulder, earning a sharp squeal from you. He pats one hand on a sticky ass cheek.

“Bad girl,” he chides, though you can hear amusement in his voice.

You offer no resistance as Din carries you back to the ship. Once inside, Din sets you down while Paz closes the ramp behind himself. Din wraps an arm around you and pulls you close, pressing his forehead to yours.

“Can I take the rest of this off?” he asks, hands lingering on your hips.

“Yes,” you confirm.

Din carefully begins to remove your gear, stacking it all on the table next to you. He drops to his knees to unlace your boots and you step out of them, nudging them under the table. Your ruined pants follow. Then he helps you remove the rest of your clothes, leaving you standing there in your helmet and nothing else. He hesitates.

“May I take your helmet off?” he asks.

Shyly, you reach for his hands and lift them to your helmet. Together, you lift your helmet off. Your eyes sting a bit at the bright lighting from the interior of the ship. Din lets out an appreciative noise as he lifts his hand to stroke your cheek. Pressing a kiss to his thumb, you hook your fingers into his belt and pull him closer, until your tits press up against the cool _beskar_ plate on his chest.

Din brings out his restraints and a grin crosses your face, your pussy clenching in excitement. He encloses your wrists in the rings before testing them. Not too tight, not too loose.

“Ready?” Din asks.

“Ready,” you nod, “Safe word is _behot_.”

With your confirmation, Din moves swiftly, almost too quickly for you to track. He marches you into the bedroom and tosses you down onto the bed, where you bounce and squeak. Paz follows, already shedding his armor and clothes into the chair. Once Din is naked – save for his helmet – he crawls onto the bed with you, the mattress creaking under his weight. You kick out at him but miss, growling in frustration.

“She’s a feisty little thing, isn’t she?” Din asks Paz. The other man comes to join you, settling on your other side.

As Paz runs his finger along your breast, you bite at him. He laughs and then he thumps his finger against the end of your nose.

“This might be a problem, Paz,” Din says conversationally.

“What is it?” Paz asks.

“It looks like she’s pushed all our cum out of her,” Din says, swiping his fingers through the tacky mess on your thighs.

“We spent all day making those loads for your pussy,” Paz scolds you, tweaking your nipple.

“I never wanted them in the first place,” you growl up at them.

“Sweet kitten,” Din soothes, parting your knees and settling between them. “If you didn’t want to be bred, you shouldn’t have run your mouth.”

“Shouldn’t have called us _old_ and _incompetent_ ,” Paz says.

“Called us unworthy of fucking this sweet pussy,” Din adds.

You can’t help the needy moan that escapes you while he strokes his cock to full stiffness. Lifting your hips, you writhe, pulling against Paz’s grip as he holds your wrists above your head.

“You say you don’t want to be pregnant,” Din chuckles lowly. Then he starts pushing in, sliding in with a satisfying thrust. Then he growls, his head falling back as he pauses, letting you feel the throb of his cock in you. “Look at the way you’re whining and writhing on my cock. You want this.”

“We’ll have to keep her chained to this bed until she’s pregnant,” Paz says.

You can’t help but to tighten around Din. He laughs, giving you a short thrust.

“I think she likes the idea of being chained to this bed and used,” Din looks over at Paz.

“Is she like a vice?” Paz asks, feigning surprise.

With one hand, he holds your arms down. With the other, he begins fondling your tits, tweaking your nipple and twisting. Then he smacks lightly, making you squeak and writhe. Din begins to thrust shallowly, his helmet tilting down toward your tits.

“I think she’s trying to keep me from pulling out,” Din says.

“I knew it,” Paz purrs, tracing a gentle finger along your jaw. “You’re a slut for a big, thick cock in you, aren’t you?”

“No!” you blurt out, twisting under Din. “Get it out! NO!”

Paz releases you to get up. Din catches your wrists and presses your palms to his chest as Paz goes to the wall.

“Dig your nails into me,” Din orders firmly.

“Like this?” you pant up at him, as Paz turns the lights off. “Or – or is it t-too much?”

“Make it hurt,” Din barks at you.

You obey, tightening your fingers until your nails dig in. He lets out a growl of pleasure, his hips snapping into yours sharply. Each thrust fills you to the brim and a little more, earning a squeak as he finds the line between pleasure and pain. The light turns off and you hear a thud as Din puts his helmet on the bedside table. Then another as Paz puts his down. The mattress shifts and Paz takes over holding you down.

“Baby, can I please spit in your mouth?” Din whispers, nuzzling along your jaw. You smile and press a kiss against his temple.

“Of course,” you respond.

He groans. Din’s hand finds your jaw and he presses against your cheeks to pry your jaws apart. Then he hooks his thumb over your lower teeth and pulls, holding your mouth open. You let out an inelegant noise as he traces your teeth with his tongue. Then he slides it in further, mapping the roof of your mouth and then your teeth. Din pulls back just a bit and he spits. Of course, he misses your mouth in the dark, so most of it ends up on your cheeks. Din releases you and you swallow, sighing as he starts hitting that spot that makes you see stars.

“Did you like that?” he asks gently, pressing his lips to your temple.

“Yes,” you whisper, “Can you…uhm…”

“What is it, baby?” Paz asks, stroking your arms.

“Be rougher, please?” you ask shyly.

“Anything you want,” Din says. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” you confirm. “I’m ready.”

Din starts rolling his hips harder against yours and Paz’s grip grows tighter, verging on painful. Your eyes roll back up in your head as Din bites the meat of your shoulder and sucks hard. Din palms one breast for a moment, rolling and squeezing before pinching your nipple.

“These titties bounce so beautifully,” Din says. “You like this, kitten? Feeling my cock this far in you?”

“No,” you gasp, arching your back to welcome him in deeper. “No, don’t – don’t want to – “

Paz tweaks both your nipples sharply. You cry out at the little starbursts of pain radiating from your breasts. Then he smacks firmly, making your entire body twitch.

“If you didn’t want us breeding you, you would have kept that smart mouth of yours shut,” Paz says, squeezing again. “So glad you decided to run your mouth, kitten. Never would have known how fucking good you feel.”

“You told us you were ovulating,” Din pants. “Did you think _we_ would turn the invitation down?”

Warmth fills your belly as your pussy begins to throb around his cock. Din groans.

“If you didn’t want to be bred, you wouldn’t be moaning for cock like the little whore you are,” Paz interjects, his hand sliding toward your belly.

You choke out a sob, bucking your hips against Din’s half-heartedly, breaths coming in sharp, gasping pants.

“Come on my cock, my sweet little slut,” Din orders, and you fall apart.

“No, no, no,” you sob out while you come, “Ple-please pull out, don’t do this, Din – “

He groans and lunges forward, heaving gasps escaping him as he finishes, filling you with that liquid warmth you crave. Tightening your legs around his waist, you keep him trapped snugly in you. He thrusts shallowly for a few moments.

“There you go, kitten,” he rasps into your shoulder. “Another load for your fertile pussy.”

“My turn,” Paz says cheerfully.

Din releases you, pressing another kiss to your forehead, and pulls out with a wet noise. You collapse onto the bed, legs spread wantonly, as you try to catch your breath. Paz settles between your knees. He thrusts in sharply, wrenching a cry of surprise from you as he fills you. He begins to move, each thrust rocking your body on the covers.

“Fuck,” Paz grunts.

Arching your back, you whine, tightening your legs around Paz’s waist.

“ _Please_ ,” you whine, “Harder, Paz.”

A desperate noise escapes you as he goes still.

“What was that, kitten?” he asks.

“Harder, please,” you mewl impatiently.

“Did we change your mind?” Din croons, tracing your jaw with his fingers. “Do you want to be filled up with cum, little slut?”

Another impatient noise escapes you as you lift your hips, urging Paz to continue what he was doing before. He doesn’t move, much to your chagrin. Your lower lip slides out in a pout.

“Tell me exactly what you want from me, kitten,” Paz says.

“I want you to fuck me please. Finish in me, I want every last drop,” you moan into his ear, sighing when he starts moving again. “Wanna be bred.”

“Good girl,” Paz rumbles in response.

“Wanna do what I was made to do,” you sigh, digging your nails into his back. “Get knocked up.”

He keeps a slow and unhurried pace, your mewls and pleas falling on deaf ears. He works you slowly to the edge, drawing out each thrust and kiss until you feel like your entire body quivering in desperation. He changes his pace then, grinding his pubic bone into your clit, giving you the friction and pressure that you so desperately need. Biting on your lower lip, you lift your hips, digging your nails into his back as you start to come. Paz bites you again and orgasm hits you like a freighter. You sob his name out, toes curling, as the pleasure wracks your body.

Paz rests inside you as you come down from your high, feeling fuzzy and warm, as if you’re about to fall asleep. He pulls out. A generous amount of his spend follows. He presses his lips to your forehead as you start to drowse off.

“Rest,” he murmurs. “You will need your strength, kitten.”

As you drift off, Paz tucks a blanket around you. Vaguely, you hear Din and Paz arguing over who sleeps where, but you tune them out, sinking into the warm abyss of sleep.

* * *

You aren’t quite sure how many times the two of them fuck you throughout the next few days. Originally, you had tagged along to hunt with them, but the two men clearly had other plans in mind. That first night, they keep you in bed, letting you out only for a trip to the bathroom and for food. The cuffs are loose enough for you to slip out in case of emergency, but you don’t take advantage of that fact. Honestly, the thought of being entirely at their mercy gets you soaked in seconds. Din also refuses to let you wear clothes. Any attempt to cover up is met with a growl and a very swift undressing.

Cover your tits with your hands? Din reaches for the handcuffs. He even threatens to hide the blankets and pillows until you agree to remain completely naked for his viewing pleasure. “If you’re cold,” Din says, “You come to me, and I’ll keep you warm.” Paz only shakes his head.

During the days, they alternate who hunts and who stays behind with you. When it’s Din’s turn to stay behind, he likes keeping you cuffed. Sometimes, when you’re very naughty, he’ll cuff you to the pilot’s seat and keep you between his knees. Then, he’ll slide his flaccid cock in your mouth and keep it there until you can get it hard again. Sometimes, when you get a little too fresh with him, he will finish on your face. He likes mocking you when you sulk about him wasting a load like that. Then, while you’re protesting, Din will slide his cock right back into your mouth to shut you up. When you’ve behaved to his liking, Din will finish in your pussy and tell you what a good girl you’ve been.

Paz, on the other hand, can’t stay out of your pussy. When it’s his turn to stay with you, he just plops you into his lap and buries his cock inside you. Paz is a very patient man. Sometimes, he makes you sit perfectly still on his cock. He won’t touch you until you break apart and beg him for his touch. Then, and only then, will he let you finish. Other times, he flat out uses you, not caring if you get off in the process. Then he makes you sit there in complete silence, feeling as his cock goes all soft inside you. If you make the mistake of letting his cock slip out, Paz will sigh in disappointment and make you lick up the mess that escapes your poor abused pussy.

On the fourth day of your scheduled breeding, Din comes back with something he promises you will “love”. He heads into the galley for a few minutes. You can hear the sounds of running water and him washing something. After his shower, he joins the two of you in the bed. Paz pulls out and Din replaces him. You whine impatiently – Paz hasn’t let you finish all day long. He’s kept you on the edge the entire time. Not thirty seconds later, Din also finishes, and you sulk as he pulls out.

Then something soft and squishy presses right up against your abused entrance. Your pussy resists for a few moments – whatever it is, it’s _big_ – but it eventually pops in. You squirm as it slides in, pressing up against your g-spot.

“What the hell?” you ask Din.

“It’s an egg,” Din says proudly. “This way, we’ll be able to keep our cum inside you while you’re doing your chores, kitten.”

“I like that idea,” Paz says. “Speaking of chores, I’m hungry.”

“Me too,” Din says.

“Go get dinner on the table, woman,” Paz says, smacking your ass cheek as you roll off the bed.

The instant they found out you like being told what to do, they started taking shameless advantage of it. When they’re not fucking you, Paz and Din often have you cleaning armor or doing the cleaning around the ship. Paz especially loves watching you in the galley as you cook the meals. This is the only exception to Din’s demand that you stay naked. He lets you wear an apron to do the cooking so you don’t accidentally burn yourself. As soon as you’re finished in the galley, Din takes the apron from you and locks it up.

It took a little bit before you got used to the egg inside you, but now, it feels quite nice pressing up against your g-spot. Not only that, it keeps their spend from leaking out and making a horrible mess on your thighs. Din and Paz like seeing evidence of you being bred, but the thought of having it plugged up inside you is far more appealing to them. You can’t help but to find their eagerness to knock you up weirdly endearing.

“We should keep her like this forever,” Din says one evening while he fucks into your limp body, forcing a mortified moan out of you. “Naked and fucked into submission.”

“I like it much better when she’s cooking and cleaning,” Paz leers, stroking his cock as he waits for Din to finish, “Imagine how good she’ll look with a big belly on her. Cooking, cleaning, and looking after the little ones.”

Din swears as he finishes, coating your walls with another thick layer of spend. He pulls out and you squirm a bit. Your walls are hypersensitive now, almost tender from the sheer number of times the two warriors have fucked into your body. Paz laughs as he pushes in, plugging Din’s cum inside you.

“How many brats are we going to breed out of her?” Din asks, turning your head to the side.

He traces your lips with the head of his cock, smearing his spend and your slick onto your face. Obediently, you open your mouth and lick at the head of his cock. Din sighs as he slides in with short, gentle thrusts. Once they found out that you could swallow their cocks up to the hilt, neither one had been shy about using your mouth to get hard.

“Six,” Paz says, “Six sounds good.”

“Do you like the sound of that, kitten?” Din asks, tilting his helmet down at you. “Do you think you can breed us six children?”

You pull your mouth off Din’s cock and give him a look of pure disbelief.

“Competent warriors could provide for more than six,” you say hoarsely. “Only a useless, ancient fucker like you would stop at _six_.”

Paz starts to laugh hysterically at the incredulity in Din’s posture. Din sighs and picks up the big, squishy silicone egg he bought. Then he pops it into your pussy and smacks your ass.

“My armor needs to be cleaned,” he says. “Get to work, woman.”

“Yes, sir,” you sigh, as you bring your knees together and slide off the table.

* * *

They drop you off back home with the rest of the supplies. From there, Din and Paz go on to pursue the more dangerous bounties that they don’t quite trust you with. It doesn’t really offend you – you really aren’t that great of a hunter. They can handle themselves alone. They make a formidable team when partnered up together. When you go in for your medical examination, Doctor Shen just sort of stares at the results of the scan.

“Is _this_ why you came to ask for the pregnancy cocktail?”

“I told them I was ready to have a baby,” you say shyly. “I’m so happy they were willing to help.”

Her hand on her hip is the equivalent of a raised brow.

“You’re covered in bruises and bite marks,” she says. “Did you get any hunting done at all?”

“I hunted for the first few days,” you say defensively. “Then I did a personal scan and found I was going to be ovulating soon.”

She sighs and shakes her head.

“It’ll be a little bit before we can determine if you succeeded,” she says. “So, take it easy for now.”

* * *

Twelve weeks later, Doctor Shen confirms that yes, Paz and Din were quite successful in knocking you up. When they get back, you deliver the good news. You expect them to be overjoyed – which they are – but you do not expect them to start arguing on the spot over who gets to raise the child. It gets to the point where they look like they’re ready to start brawling, so you swiftly cut in.

“You idiots had no problem taking turns fucking me,” you say, ignoring all the witnesses in the room. “You won’t have a problem taking turns raising this baby with me.”

Paz and Din grumble about having to ‘put up with’ the other, but eventually concede. You won’t admit it, but it feels nice being fought over by the two more competent warriors in the Tribe. You know you’re the recipient of many jealous looks from the others, but you have no desire to share them with anyone else. As your belly grows larger, Paz finally lets you move into his room, which is much larger than the bunk you share with your friend. (Din also moves in, so he can ‘make sure’ that Paz is looking after you.)

Then they start arguing about whose name the baby is going to get, which clan it is going to be raised in, and which warrior you were going to marry. (Armorer ends up cutting into the argument and telling you to just marry them both because she’s sick of hearing their voices and could you _please_ tell them to shut up?)

Paz wins getting the two of you to join up as part of his clan. Regardless of clan politics, the Vizsla emblem does get certain benefits. You win the last name debacle by saying the baby gets your last name. Finally, Din gets to name the baby. (Though you remind him that any stupd names like Ori’buyce will _immediately_ be vetoed.)

When you’re starting to get round, Din and Paz spend a lot of their time simply touching you, marveling at the changes in your body. You have to sleep between them most nights because they’re always underfoot, wanting to feel the baby move. Now, being pregnant isn’t a deterrent for either one.

In fact, the bigger your belly gets, the more they want to pleasure you. It doesn’t ever get rough – Paz and Din don’t want to risk hurting you or the baby – but it takes very little to convince them to please you. This late in your pregnancy, it’s hard to manage sex comfortably. So, they have to be creative.

Paz will make a nest of pillows on the armchair outside and layers a few towels onto the cushion. Then he carefully nestles you onto it, lifting your legs onto the arm rests until you’re spread wide open for them. (This is approximately the same time that Din loses control over his mouth.)

Din loves to tell you how good you look with a big, round belly. He comments on how your breasts have changed, how they feel heavy and ripe and full in his palms. Paz likes to tell you that you look like some sort of fertile goddess, ready to bring life into the world. He likes kissing every stretch mark and worshiping your pussy. When you’re appropriately dazed and incapable of forming a coherent sentence, they’ll let you rest. (The bigger the wet spot you leave behind on the pile of towels, the prouder they are of themselves.)

When you’re only a week from giving birth, the two of them start nesting _hard_. You have to wade through boxes of baby supplies to get into the little room you’ve turned into the nursery. The two idiots feed off of the other’s anxiety to the point where you have to pry baby supplies out of their hands and order them to rest. (You only have to threaten to get Doctor Shen three times before they calm down and stop panicking.)

The delivery goes smoothly. Din and Paz stay by your side the entire time, holding your hand and sponging the sweat off your forehead. They both cry more than the baby does as you hold him close to your chest. You know who fathered him, but neither Din nor Paz care. From there, they take you straight home. The two of them make a marvelous team, especially when it comes to Wife and Baby Care Duties.

Baby needs to be fed? Din’s already up to grab the baby, while Paz is finding some burp cloths for you. Diaper needs to be changed at night? You don’t know about it until you check the baby diaper log. (You are definitely getting the better end of the deal here, but you won’t complain about not having to change the diapers at night.)

By the time you’re on baby five (or six, was it? You’re not sure how many kids you have at this point), Paz and Din have already started staying at home longer and longer to bask in their well-earned ‘retirement’. They haven’t stopped hunting of course. Paz or Din just takes a young hunter or two with him to give them one-on-one tutelage.

“It’s a real privilege to be in this position,” Paz explains, as he shaves the remaining stubble off his face. “Back on Nevarro, we didn’t have this privilege. We had to go out on our own. We never had backup.”

“Kids are going to be soft,” Din mutters, though you can see the proud smile on his face. “We’ll have to toughen them up.”

“They’re lucky to have the two of you,” you respond quietly, to avoid waking up the newest member of the family. “Passing on your knowledge and skill…we’ll be all the stronger for it.”

“Exactly,” Din says, plastering a kiss onto your forehead.

“Can’t wait to take the _ad’ika_ out,” Paz says dreamily. “Hopefully, we’ll be able to arrange childcare so you can come along.”

“I’m not missing any of their first hunts,” you say flatly. “The Tribe will just need to suck it up and babysit.”

The two of them only laugh at your indignant response. As you look out into the living room, you smile as you see your offspring spread out on the couch, watching a ‘borrowed’ movie. They will make fine warriors, you think to yourself, especially with who their fathers are.


End file.
